The present disclosure relates generally to a wireless speaker system, more particularly, to a wireless speaker system which can be used in conjunction with a hard-wired audio system and method for converting a hard-wired audio system to a wireless audio system.
Current home entertainment systems generally require their speakers to be hard-wired back to the main system components. Thus, the complexity of these systems is increasing. For example, surround sound systems use six speakers, some of which may be located at a considerable distance from the main system. Because wires must be run to each speaker throughout a room and potentially throughout a house, the distraction or nuisance of the wires increases the complexity of the systems.
The drawbacks of hard-wired systems have been addressed in part by home entertainment systems including wireless speaker systems. These entertainment systems include the wireless speaker systems exclusively used in their main system components. These wireless speaker systems cannot be used in conjunction with existing wired home entertainment systems. There is no way to combine the existing hard-wired systems with the new wireless speaker systems. Thus, customers purchase an entirely new home entertainment system to obtain the wireless speaker system. Further, these new home entertainment systems tend to cost considerably more than common hard-wired systems.
Thus, there is a need for a wireless speaker system that can be used in conjunction with an existing hard-wired audio system.